Whispers of the Orient
by Go-Chan
Summary: The completed chapter 1 is done and up!
1. prologue

Whispers of the Orient  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Gundam Wing. I only own a few "action figures" so don't sue me  
  
1 Prologue  
  
Have you ever heard of peace? The most desired thing in the world? Well, I am peace. What I mean is, if I weren't born, if my parents didn't defy the laws of war, peace would never have come to our world. It was, of course, a very pathetic reason why this war ever began. But isn't it always? It was the usual, my mother's grandfather refused her to marry my father, and my father's grandfather the same. Because of simple dislike. Or what is dislike? 


	2. chapter 1 part 1

Whispers of the Orient  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Gundam Wing. I only own a few "action figures" so don't sue me. I also do not own this sentence "they all wolfed down the entire mountain of food like flesh eating piranhas" This comment was written by my friend Agra.  
  
1 Chapter 1 Faced with the past,  
  
2  
  
Part 1  
  
'WOW!' She thought to herself. 'I am now 18, officially and adult! And that means………' She quickly decided to ignore that thought. She didn't want to even think of her engagement. Lord Maxwell was a great man, and would make a fine husband! For anybody but her. She knew that the one man for her was that boy. The boy that she only knew in her memory. But what made it impossible was that she couldn't remember his bloody name! All she remembered was his promise to marry her.  
  
Slipping from those thoughts, she turned to watch her bodyguard falling asleep while standing his ground.  
  
"My my Heero" She giggled. "We're doing a fine job today aren't we?"  
  
Heero let out a small grunt before he spoke. "Your grandfather said to stay here until you dressed yourself."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she sat on the corner of her bed and glanced at all of the frilly dresses hanging across from her. Why couldn't she dress comfortably? It was all, HER birthday. "Well Mr. Yuy, you can tell my grandfather, that I will wear no such garments. I haven't worn a dress since…….um………..since I was 10."  
  
"That doesn't concern me princess." He groaned. "I take orders from your grandfather, not you."  
  
"I'm not listening to you any more!" She yelled, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I will stay here in my undergarments if I have to! Because I will NOT wear a dress!"  
  
"Don't you make me……."  
  
A light knock at the door stopped him mid-sentence.  
  
"May I be of some assistance?"  
  
He quickly scrambled to his knee and kissed her hand. "Of course Princess Buras."  
  
The royal beauty laughed. Her laugh was so beautiful, it was known to cure the ill. "Why thank you Heero, you are now pardoned. I believe I can handle it from here."  
  
"Yes milady." He bowed once, and left the room.  
  
"Aunt Bura, I don't need you to force me into these ridiculous garments as well!"  
  
Bura sighed and sat next to her niece. "I know, Gogeta, why you will not wear a dress. You're hoping that Lord Maxwell will find you unfit to marry. Or any other suitor for that matter. You think you can drive them away, so you can find that boy you found in the woods."  
  
She looked over her shoulder. "What on earth do you think you're talking about?"  
  
"I remember him. He had told you that he would marry you when you both turned 18. And you believe he's your true fiancé."  
  
"you don't happen to remember his name…do you aunt Bura?"  
  
Letting out another one of her laughs, Bura placed her soft hand on Gogeta's shoulder. "Of course I do, but I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"What?! Why not!?"  
  
"Because, if he were your true love, you'd know it when the time comes."  
  
"Can't you give me a small itty bitty hint?" She asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"He will be at your coming out ball tonight. So if you want him to recognize you, I suggest that you where this." She called for Catherine, Gogeta's personal maid.  
  
Catherine walked in with a beautiful silk kimono.  
  
"How do you know that he'll recognize me in that?"  
  
"I had a little help." Bura twitched her head ever so slightly towards the balcony.  
  
"TROWA!!!" Gogeta ran and threw her arms around her old friend. "I thought you were banned from seeing me?"  
  
"Your grandfather forgave me." He blushed and looked up. "But he'd probably take back his pardon if he saw us like this."  
  
"Oh!" She backed up, also blushing when she realized she was still in her underwear. "I'll go get changed DON'T MOVE!"  
  
She scurried behind her dressing curtain. "K, you're safe."  
  
He entered the room and sat next to Bura on the bed. "So how have you been these past months Gogeta? Have anymore weakling males sleep in your chambers?"  
  
Shut up Trowa!" She shouted over the curtain. "If my grandfather even heard you joking about that, he'd kill you!"  
  
Bura chuckled inwardly. The incident was quite funny. Trowa had always bed Gogeta's best friend. He was taken in by Gohan and Agra when they found him and his sister, Gogeta's personal maid Catherine, in the streets. And when Gogeta and Trowa met, the became inseparable. It was only a few months ago, that Trowa had stayed late, and Gogeta had insisted on him staying the night, and not walk home in the dark. He slept on the floor next to her. The next morning, Heero discovered them and reported straight to the king. Oh the storm that blew that day!  
  
"Good day Catherine." Trowa greeted. "I trust Gogeta isn't being too much of a pain now is she?"  
  
Giggling she gave Trowa a sisterly punch on the shoulder. "Shouldn't you be working now?"  
  
"And give up a chance to see my best friend wear a dress again? Yeah right!"  
  
"Oh stop your chatter Trowa." Said the now fully clothed Gogeta.  
  
"My miss!" Catherine clapped. "You look stunning!"  
  
Trowa and Bura merely nodded, not wanted to add to Catherine's fusses.  
  
"I suppose it'll do. But I should really do something about my hair." She played with a strand hanging in her face. "It's kind of…………stringy."  
  
"I'll do the honors my niece." Bura sated, and took Gogeta to the dressing table. "Now you two aught to get dressed, because as of this second, I'm inviting you to the ball.""  
  
When thy were along, it was Gogeta who first spoke. "Do you suppose grandfather will approve of my chosen one?"  
  
"I doubt it, but I do not think he'll stand in your way." She said softly.  
  
"I hope he will. Do you think my parents would have? Or Grandma Bulma?"  
  
"They would have been thrilled about it. Especially your father."  
  
Both women were now in a state of depression. Prince Trunks, and his wife Pan were to rule the Vegetan Kingdom when Trunks reached the age of 30. But they were brutally murdered. Gogeta had bee the one whom found them. It was morning, and the two were still laying together, naked on their bed. The killer had used a sword, and stabbed Trunks, then slit Pan's throat. Gogeta didn't seem to remember it. She was only 10. The Queen, Gogeta's grandmother, was killed 2 years before. No one knows what happened. She was found in the royal garden. There were no signs of any weapon, only her cold blue body. The king, Vegeta, wouldn't speak of her death, or have anyone speak of it in his presence.  
  
Yet another knock sounded at the door  
  
"You may enter." Gogeta called.  
  
In walked Vegetto, Gogeta's twin brother, and his wife Karie who was now pregnant with their first child.  
  
"The guests are arriving my sister." He informed "You should be there to greet them."  
  
"In a moment Vegetto." Bura replied. "We just need some finishing touches."  
  
"Of course. Come Karie, we'll go take our places." The two of them left the room.  
  
"I have something for you." Bura whispered and pulled out a beautiful silver tiara, studded with a single blue sapphire.  
  
"My mother's tiara!" She exclaimed. "I cannot wear that!"  
  
"Yes you can, and you will. You are the heir to the throne and must."  
  
Giving up in defeat, Gogeta let Bura place the tiara on her head.  
  
"Are we ready now?"  
  
Gogeta grabbed her necklace from the table, and put it around her neck. "Yes, I'm ready."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Together the two women headed out to greet the crowd.  
  
  
  
'This is so incredibly BORING!' She thought to herself, while greeting the, what seemed, 6000th guest.' How much longer do I have to………UGH! Just great! Mr. Perfect himself, just what I needed."  
  
"My princess." He bowed. "You look stunning!"  
  
"As do you my lord." She greeted with a smile, although inside, she was screaming to kick him across the room.  
  
"Please my princess, simply call me Duo."  
  
"But of course Duo."  
  
Looking up, Duo spotted the adopted daughter of the Baron and Baroness Janemba. "Excuse me my lady."  
  
Gogeta watched him leave, and go converse with Tifa, the adopted daughter of her Cousin Jessica. It was obvious he was in love with Tifa. And the way she looked at him, you could see her love as well. It was truly unfortunate that Duo was to marry Gogeta, whom he was probably bribed into doing anyways.  
  
'Oh wee.' Gogeta sighed. 'Maybe he'll call the whole thing off.'  
  
Duo was a great man. Smart, funny, kind, and unadventurous. Perfect for lady Tifa. All of the Janemba daughters were beautiful. Baroness Jessica was Bra's oldest daughter, and she wed the Baron Joseph around 15 years ago. They had 4 children. Jewels were the spitting image of Bura. She had beautiful long silky hair, and matching eyes. She was to wed an aristocrat named Quartet Roberta Winner. Diamond was the only son. He has always been the talk of the kingdom. There were 2 families fighting to give him their daughters for the future, but that's a long story on it's own. Katsurina, another daughter, looked quite similar to Jessica. She had soft brown hair, and piercing green eyes. She was to married to Toran, a distant cousin, who was nearly identical to Prince Trunks. And then there was Tifa. She was also very beautiful. Her long chestnut hair was shiny and wavy. And Her eyes were a deep ocean blue.  
  
'Lets hope this ball will be big enough that I will not actually have to be………….." She couldn't believe it! Right there, standing in front of here was the most handsome eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
'Nobody knows, the trouble I've seen, nobody knows my sorrow…………….UGH! I can't get that darn song out of my head! I guess it's because of this long wait. I still don't see why I have to go.' He let out a sigh. "Tell me again, why are we going to this ball?"  
  
"Because, your highness." The prince's maid explained for the umpteenth time. "It's the Princess Gogeta's 18th birthday, and she will be coming out tonight. We were invited, and your grandfather would find it rude to decline."  
  
The prince rolled his eyes in disgust. He didn't car about some Vegetan Princess! He was a Natakan! Besides, the only girl who he's interested in finding was the girl he promised to marry all those years ago. He gave her his mother's necklace, as a promise that he'd come for her. All he could really remember of her appearance was her sparkling deep blue eyes.  
  
A sudden stop brought the prince out of his thoughts. And his seat.  
  
"What is going on Krillin!?" He shouted at the driver.  
  
"Sorry Prince Wufei" He explained. "We're in Vegetan territory now, and they have a habit of losing control when they drive."  
  
Rolling his eyes, yet again, he sat back on his seat.  
  
"Bunny, have you ever seen this princess?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, this is my first trip to this kingdom." She peered out the window of the carrage. "But from what I hear, Vegeta balls are the most grand in the world."  
  
"Hmn. Probably because the Vegetan heirs were all dreadfully ugly, and they made up for it, by spoiling prospective suitors with food."  
  
"Oh but your highness, I remember seeing Prince Trunks before he was murdered. He was quite handsome, and his wife was too."  
  
"Oh look, we've stopped." He said in a sarcastic tone. "Lets go see what the big deal is with this princess."  
  
"But your majesty, we must wait for your fiancé, and your grandfather."  
  
'Ah yes!' He thought with dread. 'My wonderful fiancé, Melien. Lets hope she trips on a rock, and falls off a cliff.'  
  
Melien was the only one in her family left to carry on her bloodline. She had come from a long line of warriors, and was chosen, by Wufei's grandfather, to become queen. Wufei didn't like her one bit! She was rude, conceited, and even has called herself the great Nataku. Nataku was the lost spirit of the god that his kingdom worshipped. She even tried to convince Wufei, that she was stronger than he. Oh his grandfather made a FINE choice. Sometimes, he thought his grandfather was going mad. Not only did he choose this insane woman to be his wife, but he also rambled on about the murders of the Vegetan royals. It was thought that the king was going to declare war when the Vegetans were in mourning, but he didn't. Wufei didn't see any need for war. The Vegetans stayed out of Natakan business, and the Natakans did the same. But Wufei couldn't make any decisions yet, not until he became king. Which was when he was married.  
  
"Your majesty?" Are you okay?" His driver asked.  
  
"Just find Krillin."  
  
"My sister said we were to meet your grandfather and Melien here."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FRESHEN UP!!!!" The loud bellows were heard all through the inn.  
  
"I refuse to go to this ball, to show that MY future husband is a SLOB!" Melien shouted back. "You are a prince! Now dress AND act like one!"  
  
Wufei said nothing, and listened to the passers outside the inn.  
  
"Whoa! Is he ever whipped!" "I heard that was the Natakan Prince! Man he's weak." Among many other comments.  
  
"Fine woman, I'll freshen up." He growled. "But so help me, if you raise your voice at me once more, the engagement is OFF!"  
  
"Hmn." She sneered. "You don't have the nerve to defy your grandfather."  
  
Of course, Wufei knew this was true. His grandfather would give him the whipping of his life, and then STILL force him to wed Melien. He was lucky that his grandfather hadn't heard that little mishap, or how the fur would have flown!  
  
"Ah! There you are my boy!"  
  
Wufei hurriedly finished tying his hair back. "Yes grandfather?"  
  
"No Wufei." Spoke the old king. "But I believe I can help you."  
  
This didn't really interest Wufei. The only help he could give was………….  
  
"I will allow you to end your engagement with Melien, IF, and only if you can find another, who is more suitable." He let a sigh escape when he saw his grandson's eyes dancing in happiness. "I see how unhappy you are, and I will keep her in my company tonight. No I hope you find whom you seek."  
  
"But grandfather, do you really want this for me? I thought, Melien was the best, perfect queen material?"  
  
Instead of giving an explanation, the king walked away, and spoke ever so quietly over his shoulder. "Don't ask questions, or I might change my mind."  
  
After his grandfather left, Wufei stared at his reflection. He knew he wasn't the most attractive man in the world, in fact, some had said he was quite plain, with the exception of his eyes. His eyes showed his every emotion, where his mouth wouldn't speak them. He remembered something his mother told him many years ago. 'Your eyes may look like coals my son, but it is from this dark ugliness, that diamonds are formed.'  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Wufei turned to find his maid, and best friend, Bunny walk in.  
  
"What did your grandfather want with you?" She asked with concern. "He was most insistent on seeing you."  
  
  
  
"He's giving me a chance to find a new bride."  
  
"REALLY!?" She shrieked. "Now you can find that girl! Oh it'll be so romantic, just like my parents!"  
  
Wufei smiled at his friend. Bunny's parents had been gone a long time. They died in one of the many wars that the Natakans declared. All Bunny had left was her brother Krillin. Krillin was quite a bit older, and remembered more than Bunny. He had told both Bunny and Wufei stories of Marron and Uub. Marron was supposedly very beautiful, Bunny looked a lot like her, well, that's what was said. And Uub was one of the Natakans strongest fighters. Krillin and Bunny's grandparents were still alive. Krillin looked a lot like their grandfather; only he had a darker completion, and blue eyes.  
  
"Do you think you'll find her Wufei?"  
  
"It's not a matter of thinking, it's a matter of pure determination. I will find her, even if it kills me."  
  
Bunny gave Wufei a sign to be quiet, when she heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Relax! It's only me."  
  
Bunny and Wufei let out their held breaths.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again Krillin!" Bunny shouted. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Sorry, I just came to inform you and Prince Wufei, that we are departing for the ball now."  
  
The three of them left the little inn, and returned to their carriage.  
  
  
  
'Holy Nataku!' He thought to himself. 'I pity the poor fool who has to greet all of these guests!'  
  
He looked to the right, and saw a bunch of children playing in the yard. There were mostly girls, and only 3 boys in the group. Watching them was a blonde pregnant woman. The poor woman looked as though she was changing her mind on having children. The girl with the black and purple hair was chasing the boy with brown hair. The poor guy looked terrified! The other girls sat around and played with dolls, and the boy, with black and blue hair, was nagging at the woman. They all gathered and sat around a huge pile of food. He watched as they all wolfed down the entire mountain of food like flesh eating piranhas. After the food was gone, the kids started to fight. This one girl, with black hair and blonde tips, became extremely angry, and started to beat on the little black haired boy.  
  
"Aren't you glad you aren't in that woman's state Bunny?" He looked beside him to find his friend missing. "Bunny?! Where'd you go!?  
  
He finally spotted her up ahead, and chatting with some man.  
  
'Bunny sure has interesting taste in guys' he noted to himself when he noticed the man's hair. 'It must be the Vegetan appearance. Most of these and some women, have very unusual hairstyles.'  
  
He wasn't here to look at hairstyles though. He was here on a mission. A mission to save himself from his fiancé, and to find his true love.  
  
He walked through the main doorway. And the huge crowd. There were hundreds, possibly even thousands there. He first noticed a blue haired woman. She was with a man, presumably her husband, and talking to two girls and another man. The first girl had long black hair, and blue eyes, and the other, brown hair, and green eyes. The man was very tall. He had longish blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. But, he couldn't pay attention to them for long, for he was moved along with the crowed towards the inner hallway. Looking around again, he now noted a man with a long braid. He was walking away from the crowd, and towards a girl, who looked no older than 16. And then he saw Bunny with that man again.  
  
He started noticing all of the strange hairstyles. There was one man, with deep lavender coloured hair, and it stuck out in all sorts of directions. It almost looked like he was electrocuted. Another man with the same hairstyle stood beside him. It was obvious they were related somehow. But their facial features didn't really match.  
  
'Why does everybody look so much alike!? Is there no one who looks………………..' He had to catch his breath as he found himself staring into the eyes, of the most beautiful creature ever to live. 


End file.
